The Immortal Alliance
by PerseusSonOfPoseiden
Summary: The Gods and the Titans weren't always allies. A long time ago the Titans were prisoners and the Gods were the ones who imprisoned them. And then came two idealists and they changed the way the Gods thought. They gave them an image, an image of a place where immortals and mortals would forever be in peace. They gave an image of the true Golden Age.
1. Chapter 1-How it began

The Immortal alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus

Chapter 1

**How it began**

The Titan sighed.

Whilst his burden was not as difficult as some of the burdens of his fellow Titans, it still hurt. Even then it wasn't the pain that got to him. It was the sheer boredom. Day after day, night after night, watching the same shadows pass over the ground. That was his real punishment.

Though his life could be worse he thought, at least he had his children.

Atlas had many children, the most know were Calypso and Hesperides, but he had others. The Hyades, the nymphs who brought rain, Hyas, the Pleiades. But his favourite children, the ones who brought him most joy, where his twin children. Perseus and Zoe. The Titan of Dusk and the Titaness of Dawn.

They were his greatest children, born of his marriage to Selene.

When he was put under the burden of the sky, nearly all his children abandoned him. Calypso had an excuse, being trapped on that island. The others did not. However, Perseus and Zoe, they stayed by his side, leaving to do things he never heard about, but always, when their powers were strongest, they would visit him. He always looked forward to dawn and dusk.

They made him happy.

* * *

Perseus sighed.

He did not like that his father was trapped under the sky. He understood that his father had gone against the Gods. He understood that his father need to be punished. But he did not like that he was still being punished, even though he was actually sorry. It irritated him that the Gods would not check their prisoners. That they for one minuet didn't even consider the fact that some of their prisoners might actually be sorry, that they didn't deserve a second chance.

"We should go now." His sister remarked.

Perseus jumped. He had forgotten that his sister was next to him, the both of them sitting on side of the Mt Orthys, overlooking the garden of their sisters.

Agreeing with his sister, Perseus raised himself of the ground, held out his hand to his sister, helping her stand, and together they began to walk up the mountain.

He remembered the Titanomachy, the war between the Titans and the Gods, well. He had been young at the time, barely a century old, new to his domain. He remembered his parents fights, his mother wanting to stay neutral in the conflict, his father, as the general of the Titan forces, was all for fighting these new enemies. The night after that argument, whilst his father slept, his mother had taken his sister and himself to the moon chariot and for the rest of the war they had watched as the Gods and Titans fought.

He could still see the awesome power of Zeus and the Hekatonkheires, as they sheared the top of Mt Orthys. He could still remember his grandfather and the rest of his family as they were thrown into Tartarus. He could still see his strong and powerful father crumbling under the weight of the sky.

He shook himself free of memories as he and his sister came upon the peak of the mountain.

As always, their father stood to the left of the crumbling palace, straining under the weight of sky. Walking past the rubble, he could still see, if he looked carefully enough, the pieces of the throne that Kronos once sat on. Once again pulling himself from the past, he continued walking towards his Father.

"Good evening father." Zoe said as they came open the open space which housed their father.

"Hello to you as well, my daughter." Atlas replied, a smile beginning to form on his face. "And hello to you, my son".

"Hello father." Perseus replied. "How are you feeling today? Do you want a back rub?"

"I am fine Perseus." The Titan replied with a smile. "All I want to know is how your day has been".

"Hesperia decided it would be fun to try to get Ladon to eat us again." Zoe said in an irritated fashion. "She did not find it so amusing when she was hanging from the tree instead".

"I told you." Their father replied "They are jealous. You are my favourite children and they know that. It irks them, makes them want to replace you."

As this conversation happened, Perseus who was still angry about his father's unjust punishment, began to think of ways to get him out of it.

_I could offer to take his place myself, but I know that he would never agree to that_. He thought. _I could try to find some giant to take his place, though I know of none who would take it willingly. The only way out of this is if the Olympians release him. And I know that the Olympians would never visit, they were too stubborn. _

_Maybe I could get father to ask for a meeting _He dismissed that idea straight away, his father was too prideful to ask for help.

_The only possible way was if I were to march to Olympus and ask for an audience myself _he thought sarcastically. _Like that would hap- _He stopped short.

That might just work.

* * *

Zoe was starting to get worried. Perseus had seemed distracted all morning, not concentrating on anything but his own thoughts. At first she had just thought that he was tired, as she had heard him get up during the night. Now though, after he had ignored them during the whole of their conversation, she started to worry more.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her brother jumped up, seeming to be very happy about something.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Her father asked. He also seemed wary of the way her brother had changed moods so suddenly.

"I've got a way to get you free from the sky father." Her brother replied, grinning with such force it looked as his face would split in half at any moment.

"You are not taking it from me." Their father said firmly. "I will not allow you to take the burden. It is mine and mine alone."

"That wasn't my idea though." Her brother said, still looking like his face would split in half.

"Then what is your idea?" Zoe asked, getting excited. Her brother would not have been this excited unless there was a chance it would work.

"At first I thought we could get the Gods to see how you had changed father, but then I realized that; a) the Gods would never visit, so they would never see that you had changed and b) you are too prideful to ask the Gods to come to him."

"That doesn't help at all." Zoe cried out. "I thought you said you had a good idea!?"

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted." Her brother glared at her. "The only way to get the Gods to see that you have changed father, is if Zoe and I go and plead your case before the Gods ourselves."

"No I forbid you! If you go and do that you will be branded as traitors and you will gain a punishment like mine. Or worse! You could be thrown into Tartarus!"

Whilst her father was shouting at her brother, Zoe went through the idea in her head.

_If we're careful in wording our request it could work and we have means of transportation, the only thing stopping us is our fathers disapproval. We can work with it._

"Father it's not like that! If we're careful and we pay the Gods proper respect we should be able to get a meeting. And then we can plead for your release!" Perseus was trying to wear him down, but it didn't seem to be working.

"No they won't believe it and then you'll be punished!"

"How about." Zoe interrupted. "We swear on the River Styx, saying that you truly want a chance at redemption. Then we suggest that you swear an oath on the River Styx, saying that you will never take arms against any God or Goddess unless that God or Goddess attacks first. That seems like something any reasonable person would agree to."

Their father was silent for a while, thinking about the suggestion.

"That might work."

* * *

Once their father had agreed to let them go, Perseus and Zoe said goodnight, agreed to come up to the top of the mountain before they left, and stated to walk back down the mountain.

_We're going to do it. _That one thought stuck in hismind all the way back to the Garden. _We__'re finally going to free our father from a punishment which should of ended centuries ago._

Perseus was ripped away from his victorious thoughts when his sister asked "Are we really going to do this? Are we really going to be able to persuade the Gods to free our father?"

"Yes we are." Perseus replied, confidant in their chances. "I think we will be able to get them to release father."

"If you are that confidant, I think there is something else we could ask for." Zoe said.

"Oh? What is it then?" Questioned Perseus.

As Zoe told Perseus her idea, an image formed in his mind, an image of a time where justice was true and peace was not just a lie. What Perseus saw was a true Golden Age.


	2. Chapter 2-The Gods of Olympus

The Immortal alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus

Thanks to all who reviewed the story. One reviewer mentioned how he needed to be more powerful than Titan of dusk. I already have a plan for this.

Chapter 2

The Gods of Olympus

The next morning, just after the sun rose over the horizon, two beings appeared on a mountain side, one of them appearing exhausted, the other appearing wide awake.

"Don't be grumpy! Remember what we're going to do today!" Zoe said, in a lively tone.

"I have every reason to be grumpy! You know this is when I'm weakest." Grunted Perseus, who did look like he was going to fall over at any moment.

He did stand up straighter though, as he was also excited with what they were going to do.

"We should start climbing, if we wait any longer we won't have enough time to ask for anything." Zoe commented.

Agreeing with his sister, Perseus began to walk up the mountain, his sister beside him.

It took them five minutes to reach the top of the mountain and once they did reach the top they began walking through the rubble towards their father. Once they arrived at the little clearing where Atlas held the sky, Perseus walked forward and greeted their father. "Good morning father."

"We both know that you think all mornings are bad Perseus." Atlas commented with a laugh. "No need to lie."

Perseus pouted a little at this, though you could tell he wasn't really angry, as after a while, a smile twitched on his face.

Perseus could see Zoe off to the side laughing quietly at his attempt to look angry, before moving forward to greet their father with a "Good morning" which they all knew was genuine.

Once their mirth had died off, they could see Atlas frowning. Although he had agreed to let them go along with their idea, Perseus and Zoe both knew that their father did not like the idea one bit. This was proven with his next sentence.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Atlas queried. "You both know how dangerous it could be. There is a possibility that you could be punished. And it has such a low chance of working anyway."

"Father, we've already gone over this, we're doing this whether you want us to do this or not." Perseus argued. "The chance maybe small, but it is still a chance and that is better than anything else we're going to get."

"I know, but I was hoping I could get you to back out." Sighed Atlas. "I love you and I do not wish for anything to happen to you."

"We love you to father." Zoe said. "And that's the reason we're doing this. We can't stand seeing you in constant pain. Especially when you don't deserve it. Well, when you don't deserve anymore." Zoe added the last bit when she saw their father about to argue that, yes, he did deserve it.

Upon hearing that, Perseus saw his father wilt more under the weight of the sky, all the fight seemingly of left him.

"Are you sure? Are you truly, truly sure that you want to do this?" Perseus knew straight away that Atlas was being serious.

"Yes, we do." Perseus replied. "We want to do this because we might be able to free you and that is all we really want."

"Well then." Atlas sighed. "I give you my blessing for this journey and I hope that you return in good wealth and with good news."

_This is it _Perseus thought _This is our one true chance at freeing our father and bringing a peace which will last a thousand years_.

* * *

The King of the Gods sighed.

Whilst he loved his family, as any person did, it got so tedious after a while watching them fight over petty things. Things like Athens. Athena and Poseidon had fought over that mortal city for nigh on a century now, never coming up with new reasons for the argument. They just kept it going and going and going.

And then there was Demeter and Hades! They were still arguing over Persephone, even though she was quite happy with the arrangement. They both thought that the they were right on what was best for her. Did they not realize that they could make Persephone's better if they worked together! Did they not realize that would make her happy!

_Well I can't really argue can I? Not with the amount of arguments I have with Hera_.

Hera. He loved his wife, he really did. _So why do I find it difficult to express that? Why is our marriage falling apart? _

He knew it really. He knew that with the older Gods, the children of Kronos and Rhea, that it was guilt. Event though their Titan relatives were, in majority, bad people, but it still made his siblings and himself feel guilty. Guilty that they could have done that to their own family. And when, caught up in blood lust, they banished the good Titans, it made them feel even worse. Over time this deteriorated into petty arguments about the silliest of things.

For the younger generation, and the older for that matter as well, it all came down to boredom. With nothing to do they turned to arguing with each other, just so they had something to do.

Whilst Zeus had been thinking about the way his family argued, the minor God who guarded the doors into the throne room had knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. Because the Gods had been too busy arguing (or thinking), he wasn't heard. It wasn't until the sixth knock that Hephaestus, the only Olympian not fighting or getting lost in thoughts, heard the knocks over the loud arguments.

Seeing this as a way for the fighting to stop, even for a bit, he called out. "If you lot want to look stupid in front of the minor God I'm about to let in, continue arguing."

There was one thing the Gods valued most and that was their reputations, so on hearing that, they all quieted down immediately.

Zeus, who had been pulled out of his thoughts by his sons shout, straightened in his throne slightly, preparing himself for what was to come.

Once Hephaestus had opened the door, the disgruntled minor God, who had walked forward straight away, began to say to the Olympians. "My Lords, my Ladies, there are two Titans waiting outside the doors, requesting a meeting."

Zeus sighed. "Did they give you any reason to why they might be here?"

"No my Lord, they just asked for a meeting." The minor God replied.

"Did they give you their names?" Athena questioned, curious about why two Titans had requested a meeting.

"Again, no my Lady."

Seeing that everyone needed something to do, Zeus called out. "Send them in."

Once he had been dismissed, the minor God walked out of the throne room and then almost immediately the two Titans entered.

Zeus could tell straight away that they were siblings, seeing as both shared the same black hair, the same black-as-night eyes and the same face shape. He could also tell they were siblings by the familiarity between them. They moved together as they if had done it all their lives (which was probably true).

"My Lords, my Ladies." The male said. "I am Perseus, Son of Atlas and Selene, Titan of Dusk and this is my sister, Zoe, Daughter of Atlas and Selene, Titaness of Dawn." As Perseus had introduced themselves, they bowed before Zeus and the other Olympians. "We wish to ask you something and we hope you take us seriously."

Despite the arrogance of the request, Zeus could not help but be interested in what the Titans wanted. This would at least keep him busy for while.

"So what is it that you want then?" Zeus said sarcastically, loving the stress relief.

The Titan took a deep breath, calming himself. "My sister and I would like to ask you if you could release our father."

"WHAT!?" Zeus screamed, shocked that they would have the audacity to ask such a thing. "YOUR FATHER LED ALL THE CHARGES AGAINST US IN THE TITAN WAR, HE FORCED US BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN, HE GAVE US MORE WOUNDS THEN ANY OTHER TITAN!"

The Titaness jumped, ran forward and pleaded. "Please my Lord, we would not ask you if we were not sure are father deserved it. We only wish to say that he has changed and that he truly regrets what he did during the war. We only ask that he gets a chance."

Before Zeus could have another scream, Poseidon, who, although he understood his brothers anger, didn't really want to hear him shout asked. "What makes you think you could ask such a thing from us!?"

"Nothing really." Perseus responded. "But we love our father and we don't like seeing him in pain. You must have loved your mother? Would you have wanted to see her in such agony?"

And then under his breath, even though everyone could hear him. "Although I can understand if you wanted eternal pain on your father, he was a horrid man."

Before they got back on topic Athena asked. "You lived during Kronos' rule? What was it like?"

"Yes we lived during the reign of Kronos'." Zoe said, amused. "We were eighty years old when Kronos swallowed Hestia. And it was horrible, everyone lived in fear of him and it felt like you couldn't be anywhere without being under his watchful eye."

"Anyway, back to the point on whether or not to free our second greatest enemy." Zeus said sarcastically, wanting to get the conversation over.

"Before you start shouting at us again." Perseus interrupted. "I should mention that our father would be willing to swear an oath on the Five Rivers of the Underworld, that he would never attack an Olympian or any Allies of Olympus unless he is attacked first."

That stopped him, short. Zeus had thought this was just the Titans desperate attempt to free their father. However, when he heard that it made him think. Atlas would be a good ally to have and it might help get rid of the guilt he and his siblings felt.

"Is this true?" Hades asked suspiciously, thinking it was all a trick.

"I swear upon the Five Rivers of the Underworld, that what I have just told the Gods about Atlas Titan of Strength, is true." Perseus stated.

As the oath took affect, the clouds rumbled, the earth shook and everyone present felt a chill on the air.

Then the air warmed, the clouds dispersed and the earth stopped shaking.

* * *

After Perseus had said the oath, the Gods seemed to space out, all of them lost in their thoughts, trying think what this new development would change.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, the Gods stirred, all of them beginning to glow with a new energy.

"We will make it our first priority to try and find a way to free you father from the sky." Zeus said joyfully, because (although Perseus did not know it) something was finally going to relieve him of his guilt.

Whilst Perseus could not help but feel happy about the way the Gods were acting, he couldn't help but take in to account how Hera seemed to be frowning, and he decided that if everyone else was happy why couldn't she?

"Lady Hera, are you alright?"

That caught the attention of everyone in the room and they all noticed that Hera was not looking happy.

"Perseus, Zoe what does your mother think of this?" Hera asked.

Perseus froze _She did not just ask that, please say she did not just ask that._

Once he had come to the conclusion that, yes Hera had asked that question, he answered it with. "I don't know."

"Why?" Demeter asked, thinking it was odd that the wife of Atlas did not know about her children's attempts to free him.

"Because our mother, and our Uncle Helios, faded a century ago." Zoe replied sadly.

"How." They all thought horrified (though Hestia was the only one who said it). Fading was a big thing for the Gods, as for things that caused fading were horrible and it had never happened to one of their own.

"After two centuries without our father, our mother couldn't take it anymore, she lost the will to live and she just ... faded. Uncle Helios couldn't take it without his beloved sister and he faded as well." Perseus said coldly.

Perseus saw the Gods stare at him and his sister with pity, all of them feeling sorry for the pain the Titans had gone through, all of them wondering what the pain of losing someone would feel like.

"Wait a second." Came the surprised exclamation of Hephaestus. "If Helios and Selene have faded, who has driven the sun and the moon across the sky for the past century?"

Whilst everyone jumped, and started to wonder who actually was guiding the sun and the moon, a voice proclaimed. "It was us of course I drove the sun and my brother drove the moon. We still do."

When they thought about it, it wasn't really surprising that they two of them were the ones to do it, they were family after all.

* * *

"Now, on to important matters." Zeus said, after the awkward moment had passed. "How to free Atlas, from his burden."

Zoe sighed. That was the big thing. There was no possible way to free their father.

"Maybe we could force one of the other Titans to take the burden?" Aphrodite suggested.

"Lady Aphrodite, that would've been a good idea, but our father is the Titan of Strength and Endurance and he can only just bear the burden. Any other Titan, or God for that matter, would not be able to hold the sky for long." Zoe shot that idea down.

The throne room was quiet for the next five minuets, as all present tried to come up with a way to free Atlas from his burden

"Maybe." Zoe said slowly. "We could gather our grandfather and great-uncles and the could hold up the sky like they did before you gave the burden to our father."

"That would have been a good idea." Zeus acknowledged. "If it weren't for the fact that the Hekatonkheires have no idea on how to undo what they did."

Disheartened by another failure, the Olympians and the two Titans spent the next half an hour putting forth ideas, all of them being shot down for one reason or another.

When Zoe thought that all of them had finally run out of ideas, her brother said. "Lord Hades, you know how you punish the wicked souls of humanity, could you not turn our fathers burden into a punishment for them?"

"I'm sorry, but the strain would be too much for any one mortal soul." Hades replied.

"Could you not force more that one soul under there, so that there are many who are baring the weight?" Perseus said desperately.

Zoe could see that Hades was about to reply with a negative when he stopped for a second. She could just imagine him trying to work out whether that was possible or not.

"That might just work."


	3. Chapter 3-Freedom

The Immortal alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus

Chapter 3

Freedom

Atlas was starting to get worried.

Perseus and Zoe had been gone for nearly the whole day and he hadn't heard anything.

At first, when noon came round he had just thought that the Gods were being stubborn and because of that, his children were finding it hard to persuade them. After three quarters of the day had passed, he had thought that maybe the Gods were being really, really stubborn.

It was almost sunset and he had not heard anything.

Yes, Atlas was worried.

* * *

The silence that had appeared after Hades had said it was possible for spirits of the dead to bear the sky was comfortable.

At least, it was before Zoe shouted. "It's almost sunset! We've got to go to the chariots!"

Upon hearing that Perseus, who was trying to think of a way to breach Zoe's idea to the Gods, jumped as well.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon." Perseus shouted as they ran out of the throne room. "It won't take that long to get the sun down and the moon up."

Once out of the throne room, the two Titans flashed to their respective chariots.

Perseus waited until he could see the sun disappear over the horizon. When that happened, he flicked the rains and the deer (an animal he had always been fond of) who pulled the chariot started to run.

Once he was sure that the moon would stay on course for the night, Perseus flashed back to Olympus, appearing next to his sister.

Together they walked into the throne room. As they did so the small conversations the Gods were having came to a halt.

"Do you want to go and talk to your father now?" Zeus asked. "We can come with you and Hades can bring the souls that will take your fathers burden. We could free him immediately."

Agreeing instantly, Perseus and Zoe flashed to Mount Othrys, the Olympian council just behind them.

* * *

Before Perseus and Zoe even started to walk towards their father, he was shouting at them.

"You idiots!" Atlas roared. "You've been gone the whole day and you haven't even tried to get any word to me about whether you succeeded! I thought you had been blasted to Tartarus!"

"We're sorry father" Zoe replied, once she had realised why their father was shouting at them. "Once the Gods had accepted what we were saying, we spent the rest of the day trying to think of a way to release you from your burden."

Atlas though still obviously worried about them, accepted that point and asked "And what is this solution?

"We'll let Lord Hades explain." Perseus smirked.

Atlas only then noticed that the entire Olympian council was gathered before him, making his cheeks flush gold in embarrassment. "My Lords, My Ladies, how are you?" He asked, whilst trying to rebuild his dignity.

"We're fine cousin." Hades replied with a smirk, before he began to explain how Atlas was to be freed.

"We plan to place the souls of the most despicable humans ever to have lived underneath your burden, so they will feel the constant pain you currently do. Multiple souls will be used to support the weight, though each one will feel it like they are the only one bearing it." Hades started. "Before that however, I will place a ward around the area you are standing in, so none of the souls can escape whilst they are being transferred from the underworld to your burden. Because souls are insubstantial, I can put an infinite amount of souls under the sky." Hades smirked. "Not only have you children provided us with a way to free you from the burden, they've also given me a perfect punishment for the most loathsome souls in the underworld."

The smile that spread across Atlas' face was amazing - 3 centuries of hope was being released in that one smile.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Atlas chanted eagerly, not caring that his rebuilt dignity slowly crumbled into a pile of rubble.

Hades started by placing the ward down; "Δεν ψυχή μπορεί να περάσει αυτό το σημείο."

Once that was done, he warned everyone to get back and said to Atlas. "When you feel the burden on you lightening to the point where you can stand up straight, whilst lifting the burden off your shoulders, drop it and rush towards us."

"Άνοδος πνεύματα του Κάτω Κόσμου! Και να αντιμετωπίσει την τιμωρία που σας αξίζει!" Hades cried as his eyes glowed with a dark and dangerous power.

The patch of earth that Atlas stood upon glowed with a bright ethereal light, and the spectators to this event that would never happen again, could just see a glowing, translucent, silver hand, rising from below the earth.

Atlas was too happy to be worried about the ghostly hand that was rising up from beneath his feet, though he did shiver when the ghost started to pass through his body. The unease from the feeling however was completely negated when the weight on his shoulders started to feel lighter, allowing him to rise higher than before.

Atlas could see the amazement on the faces of the Gods and his children as he began to stand straighter, the spirits taking more and more of the weight of his shoulders.

Atlas could almost feel his soul getting lighter, the years of pain, hardship and worry finally rising away.

5 minutes had passed since Hades had released the souls of the damned, and Atlas could at last stand up straight and lift the weight of the sky off his shoulders.

Knowing it was time to run; Atlas dropped the sky and shot forwards.

The spectators watched as the sky dropped slightly, all of them ready to flash away if needs be, then settled, almost hovering. However, they could all just about make out the straining souls underneath the weight, all of them silently screaming.

* * *

Everything was silent, and Hestia couldn't help but wonder if they would spend the next hour staring at the amazing sight – the screaming souls holding up the sky.

Hestia was knocked out of her thoughts when Zoe ran towards her father, grabbing him in a bear hug and mumbling something that sounded like "Daddy!" into her father's shoulder.

Seeing his sister speed towards their father like that must have woken Perseus up from whatever stupor he was in, as he rushed towards his father as well, hugging the side not taken up by a silently weeping Titaness.

Atlas to was woken from his stupor, when his daughter rushed towards him, and when his son joined them, he wrapped his arms around his children and held on like his life depended on it.

Hestia smiled. She had always liked it when families where reunited, the hope they gave off empowered her more than any sacrifice she had received.

The family moved away from each other, the initial reunion over.

Atlas turned and bowed before the Olympians. "Thank you for listening to my children, I'm thankful."

"It was nothing." Zeus replied. "My siblings and I are just grateful that not all are Titan relatives are against us. Now, we need to return to Olympus, we need to go over some details about what happens next."

"Before we go cousin, would it be too much to ask if you moved the point of the sky away from here – Etna for example. I wish to return here, as my children live here, but I don't want the reminder."

"Of course Atlas." Zeus replied almost immediately (making Hestia very proud of her little brother). "It's understandable."

Zeus blasted the sky and the spirits with godly energy, and the column of clouds disappeared, presumably on Mt Etna.

The immortal beings on the mountain top flashed away.

* * *

When the Olympians and the Titans arrived in the throne room, the gods immediately returned to their thrones, whilst creating smaller ones for their guests.

Athena began talking as soon as everyone had settled. "Now I know it is rude, but Atlas, could you state your oath now, I don't want to share anything unless I know you can't betray us."

Atlas smiled. "It's okay Athena, I would do the same."

"I, Atlas Titan of Strength, swear upon the Five Rivers of the Underworld, that I won't betray Olympus, nor will I attack an Olympian with the intent to truly harm them unless that Olympian has attacked me, my family or one I consider an ally or friend."

The ground shook, the sky thundered and darkness appeared on the air.

All the Olympians relaxed, having been unconsciously preparing for Atlas refusing to take the oath.

Perseus couldn't help but stare at his father, having seen him hunching for the past three centuries, to see him standing up straight was odd. It made him look more powerful.

A couple of minutes of silence had passed since his father has made his oath, as everyone was just taking in everything that had happened in the past day.

He broke the silence.

"Me and Zoe," He began, which caused the gods and his father to turn to him, "we have an idea."

"Go on." Zeus replied slowly, not sure where this was going.

"We thought that because our father wanted redemption, some of the other Titans might as well, especially the innocent ones." Perseus could the guilt in the eyes of the eldest Gods at his statement. "So we thought that maybe, you could go around and ask the other Titans whether they would be willing to take an oath like fathers. Then the Titans who agreed to take the oath could 'reform' the Othryian council on Othrys and the Olympians and Titans could work together. There was a little truth to the name 'Golden Age'. Just imagine how powerful this 'alliance' would be. A real Golden Age could begin."

Perseus could see the astonishment on the faces of the immortals who didn't know of the idea previously, each and every one of them contemplating the notion presented to them.

Perseus spent the next minute wondering whether he and his sister where about to be sent to Tartarus, for making demands when they had no right to make.

Aphrodite broke the silence. "It would be nice to get to know some of my siblings."

"And the logic behind it is good." Athena added.

"It could also relive us from our guilt." Demeter mused.

And finally Poseidon added a point which seemed to win over the elder gods. "We could see mother again."

Perseus could hardly believe that their idea was being taken seriously – he had had no real belief in it being accepted, just wishful thinking.

"All in favour." Zeus asked.

Every hand on the 10 member council rose.

Perseus was floored – he, his sister and their father wouldn't be the only free Titans.

* * *

Zoe could see how much this meant to their father – the off chance that he could see his brother, aunts, uncles and cousins again meant a lot to him.

Ares grunted out a point. "We should bring them here one at a time – if most of them say no, we could have a fight on our hands."

Everyone agreed that meeting them one at a time would be best.

"I suggest we get mother first." Zeus began. "Hestia, you go to Asia Minor and get her back from her self-imposed exile, you were always the least likely to lie, so she'll believe you if you explain what happened to day."

"I'll go as well." Zoe had volunteered before she knew she was doing it. "Rhea will come easier if there is some evidence."

Hestia agreed with that statement. "Could you please hold on to my wrist, I'll flash you there, as I doubt you know where to go."

Doing as Hestia had asked, Zoe was hit with a bout of eagerness, as she was about to meet another Titan, other than her immediate family (her brother, father, mother, sisters, uncle and grandmother).

This would be her first time meeting Rhea, as her mother had wanted to keep them out of the complex politics that made up Titanic life. Zoe wad always thought her mother had been a little prophetic, as keeping them away from other Titans meant they didn't have to choose a side during the Titanomachy.

Zoe was wrenched from her thoughts when she and Hestia appeared under the hot sun of Asia Minor, a desert all around them. The land was flat and there were no obvious rises within walking distance. The only thing out of place in the arid climate was the throne.

The throne itself was made of white marble and there was nothing special about it. Apart from the lion at its base, and the Titaness upon it.

Rhea was a tall, regal woman who looked as if she was made to be the Queen of something. Rhea had pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Zoe thought Hera looked a lot like her mother.

"Why have you come here daughter?" Rhea asked, looking pretty composed considering she would have had only a second warning before her daughter had arrived. "And I've never net you Titaness, which is odd considering nearly all new-born Titans were presented before the council."

Zoe replied to her hidden question with. "My name is Zoe Titaness of Dawn, daughter of Atlas and Selene."

"I remember Atlas boasting about you." Rhea commented. "Don't you have a twin brother?"

"Yes my Lady."

"Back on topic. Hestia, why are you here and why have you brought this Titaness before me?" Rhea asked.

Hestia seemed nervous. "Mother, recently Zoe and her brother Perseus appeared before our council and asked if we would free their father from his burden. We were understandably shocked that they had the gall to ask that of us and Zeus was all set for blasting them to Tartarus when Perseus swore an oath on the Five Rivers of the Underworld that their father really had changed. He then went on to mention their fathers willingness to swear an oath on the Five Rivers of the Underworld saying that he would never betray Olympus, nor would he attack an Olympian with true intent to harm unless that Olympian attacked him, his family or one he considered a friend or ally."

Whilst Hestia narrated what had happened over the last day, Rhea kept a neutral expression. However, Zoe could just make out surprise and al little hope in Rhea's eyes, as if she knew where this was going.

Hestia continued. "Seeing as we wished to relive ourselves of a little guilt, we agreed immediately after that. We then freed Atlas – I'll tell you how later – and returned to Olympus where Atlas swore his oath. We were all for ending the session there and letting the family leave and return to their home, when Perseus mentioned an idea he and his sister had."

Zoe picked up after that. "Our idea was that the Olympian gods could go round the majority of the Titan prisons and ask if they would be willing to swear the same oath as Atlas. If they did agree, we would free them. The freed Titans would then be allowed to return to Othrys and reform the Titan council. The two councils would have an alliance, and they would both work together to try and make the Fifth Age a true Golden Age for mortals and immortals alike."

Once Zoe had finished explaining her and her brother's idea, silence fell for about 5 minutes, Rhea obviously trying to work out whether they were telling the truth or just playing a mean trick.

"Do you swear to me?" Rhea asked slowly. "That what you say is true."

Zoe confidently and quickly replied with. "I swear upon the River Styx, that what the Lady Hestia and I have just told Rhea, Titaness of Fertility and the Mother of the Gods, is completely accurate."

Thunder boomed across the cloudless sky.

Rhea let out a relieved sigh, all the tension in her body being released in one go.

"Zoe and I are here to ask whether you wish to join the new Titan council." Hestia asked gently. "And I believe that Zeus will ask you to lead it as well."

Rhea looked up, joy so bright in her eyes that Zoe just felt happy from being near it, and replied. "Yes Hestia, I will."

* * *

Zoe and Hestia had been gone for 30 minutes, and the Gods and two Titans had broken up into their own little conversations.

Perseus could make out his father talking with the Big Three, most likely discussing issues that would come about from freeing the Titans.

Perseus was being interrogated by Athena and Ares, Athena wanting to know what it was like living during the Fourth Age and Ares wanting to know if they had observed any of the battles of the Titanomachy from there viewpoint in the Moon chariot.

"It wasn't really any different than living now." Said Perseus, whilst responding to Athena's queries. "The mortals were less advanced, so the Titans didn't receive any sacrifices, and Kronos had a habit of sending anyone to Tartarus for simple things like not showing enough reverence whilst in his presence or for looking at his eyes. They were only short sentences in the upper levels of Tartarus, but still."

Both Athena and Ares looked horrified at that thought.

"Did you ever spend time in Tartarus for one of those things?" Athena asked.

"Oh no." Perseus answered. "In fact Zoe and I never met Kronos or any of the council members, barring our grandmother on our mother's side. Our mother didn't really want us caught up in the politics of the council, so she only introduced us to Theia and Helios. Though our father did get a stint in Tartarus for 'being too loud whilst your King was thinking'."

Ares whistled, looking quite shocked. "If that rule was in place now, I would've been in Tartarus over 100 times by now."

"Over 500 times by now." Athena grumbled quietly.

"Anyway, did you see any of the battles?" Ares asked, appearing very eager.

"Well Zoe and I saw the first few battles." Perseus answered. "The first being a resounding Olympian victory, as the Titans were caught by surprise. After that it kind of went back and forth on who was winning and who wasn't. We didn't watch many more than that. The Gods had a good reason to fight, but the Titans were the only family we knew, however loosely, and our father was fighting against you. It wasn't very nice to watch."

The conversation was interrupted by a flash in the middle of the throne room. The immortals realising Hestia and Zoe were back, returned to their thrones, temporary or otherwise.

Standing alone in the middle of the throne room was Rhea, as Zoe and Hestia had returned to their thrones, and Perseus couldn't help but notice that Hera looked a lot like Rhea, not knowing of his sisters similar thought half an hour earlier.

The uncomfortable silence that came from Rheas arrival was ended with a sorry looking Demeter saying. "Mother."

That was all the elder Gods needed, all of them rushing towards Rhea with apologies on their lips.

The rest of the council and the other Titans looked away, trying to give the group in the middle some semblance of privacy.

The group broke apart after a couple of minutes, the Gods returning to their thrones, Zeus creating one for Rhea.

Zeus, who was smiling now, seeming to be much happier, asked Rhea. "I know we have no right to ask you, and I'm sure you wouldn't betray us anyway, but it would be unfair if we asked the other Titans to make the oath Atlas did, whilst leaving you the exception." Zeus said this with a guilty tone that Perseus doubted anyone but his mother heard. Zeus then recited the oath Atlas had made, so she knew what to say.

Rhea smiled. "It's okay Zeus; this just proves to me how much better you are at ruling than Kronos."

With her comforting words said, Rhea made the oath.

"I, Rhea Titaness of Fertility and the Mother of the Gods, swear upon the Five Rivers of the Underworld, that I won't betray Olympus, nor will I attack an Olympian with the intent to truly harm them unless that Olympian has attacked me, my family or one I consider an ally or friend."

The skies thundered, the earth shook and a chill appeared on the air.

Perseus expected Zeus to end the meeting there, allowing them to return home so that they could try and free the other Titans tomorrow, but he didn't. Instead he spoke to Rhea.

"Mother, we have no input in this matter, as we are a council of Gods, but would you be willing to lead the Othryian council once it is formed?"

Rhea replied with a beaming smile, as invigorated by her children's trust in her. "I would be honoured."

* * *

**AN:**

**The Five Rivers of the Underworld are: Acheron (the river of sorrow, or woe), Cocytus (lamentation), Phlegethon (fire), Lethe (oblivion), and Styx (hate).**

'**Δεν ψυχή μπορεί να περάσει αυτό το σημείο' is Greek for 'No soul can pass this point' **

**Άνοδος πνεύματα του Κάτω Κόσμου! Και να αντιμετωπίσει την τιμωρία που σας αξίζει!' is Greek for 'Rise spirits of the underworld! And to face the punishment you deserve!'**

'**Flasing' is the immortal teleportation**


End file.
